zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy IX: Ascension
Final Fantasy IX: Ascension (ファイナルファンタジーIXアセンション)' '''is a non-profit fan-made game for [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IX ''Final Fantasy IX] PC release developed by Aleksandr Veniamin with CGI support from Trif3ecta Division 1, released on December 6th, 2019. Production for it began late 2016. It is the first game in the Zodiac Trilogy series. Gameplay The game begins at Pandemonium, as the player controls as Steiner. Any saves from the original game are not compatible with this modification. There are no alterations to characters at all in this entry. Story Final Fantasy IX: Ascension takes focus three years after the ending of [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IX Final Fantasy IX],'' following the rise of strange beasts within Quan's Dwelling and the mysterious shrine that lies within. Scenario The game begins divided into sub-sections, focusing on each character before reuniting for the final conflict. Contingency 1803 Steiner appears at the gate of Pandemonium, quiet, yet amnesiac. Here, he finds a stray Cinna. Steiner wonders why Cinna is also at the Pandemonium castle, as Cinna explains that there has been an incident in Alexandria previously before finding himself at Pandemonium, and apparently witnessing a large beast whom he describes as ''"round and spiky". With this knowledge the two head back to their friends of the past through the same gate Steiner entered through. Alexandria's new Queen Garnet, the new renowned queen of Alexandria rests her throne, seemingly very worried for Zidane and Steiner. General Beatrix of Alexandria checks on Garnet to see how she's been faring. Garnet replies she is fine, however Beatrix senses something is deeply troubling her, to which Garnet replies, "it is nothing." Beatrix suggests if her worries would have to do with the strange occurrences in south of the nation. Garnet confirms this to be true, noting Zidane went out to investigate and she hasn't seen him or Steiner since. She does not state how long they've been out, however by the amount of worry she feels, it's clear they've been out for too long. Beatrix reassures Garnet that they're fine and they will be back before she knows it. Garnet grows quiet for a moment, then after agreeing with Beatrix, then stating the omen she feel slowly grows with each passing day. She thanks Beatrix for always being there for her in time of need, as she once requested before she became Queen of Alexandria. Burmecia's renowned Dragon Knight In Burmecia, Freya takes moment to ponder the past. She states it's been three years since Burmecia's reforge and still no sign of him. Fratley as once again left Burmecia. Freya questions herself, asking, "must time repeat itself?" Referring to her past of traveling the world to find Fratley, but coming up short. Regrading Fratley's whereabouts, Freya briefly mentions "what could be lurking in the depths of those woods?". ''What treasures lies within that has him engaged enough to leave Burmecia, and herself again. Trying to not worry so much on Fratley's whereabouts, she suggest to herself to visit Cleyra, testing it has been long since she's last visited following its reconstruction. Cleyra's Reforge Three years passing, the remaining Cleyrans have managed to rebuild a portion of the settlement of Cleyra. Upon Freya's arrival, she continues to have more thoughts of the past. Returning to Cleyra has brought back memories to her, before being destroyed by Odin's power. The town's cathedral was the first to be reconstructed, the remaining portion was still under construction. In the cathedral Freya is reminded of the time she encountered Fratley within the very walls of the cathedral, and also, where she chose not to pursue him further in that moment. Being at the cathedral, she feels she's gone a full circle in her life; being present there, and still without him. Taking a look at the skies, she mentions how ominous they appear, feeling something isn't right. She then states she wishes not to tread or travel any path without him again. Saying those words, she hears a voice call her name. Baffled, she wonders who it could, having a strong inclination it is Fratley. The voice tells her to come to Daguerreo, with no reason given. Freya wonders what lies for her in Daguerreo, trying not to fear the worse for Fratley's state, may he have passed on or not. Quan's Dwelling Within Quan's Dwelling, Steiner stumbles across Zidane and Eiko, who, behave strangely upon seeing him. Steiner immediately asks where Zidane has been all this time and that Garnet has been worrying about him. Zidane only bluntly replies to Steiner, telling him to tell her not to worry for him and that he should head back to Alexandria. Steiner asks what the two are up to in the dwelling, to Eiko's response, "Dagger hasn't given him such a role". Baffled, Steiner wonders why the two are acting strangely towards him, to no answer, Eiko tells him they have to get going. Steiner asks Eiko if Cid knows she's gone away, to her response, "Of course!". She states she was at Madain Sari when Zidane showed up. Madain Sari - Visitor In Madain Sari, Zidane has just arrived apparently following Garnet's orders, mentioning it is the ruins she told him to investigate. He wonders why Dagger still insists on visiting the village, seeing how she and himself could live out in Alexandria. He realizes that the Eidolons must still very much be a part of her, as he is now. At the Eidolon Wall, he searches for Eiko, who soon enters shortly after. Eiko, three years older now, is asked by Zidane if she should be in Lindblum with Cid and Hilda. To her response, she states that she still visits the village to pray at the Eidolon Wall. Even though she has a new home in Lindblum, the village and the moogles in it are still very much a part of her—she could never abandon them. One of the village moogles, Morrison, tells Eiko there has been a visitor to village lately since her departure. He explains that this visitor was draped in robes and had a sorrow expression, but had an aura of gentleness and kindness. The visitor asked if he may be escorted to the Eidolon Wall to pray, to which he left the village soon after, and hasn't returned since. Hearing this baffles Eiko, but also surprises her. She states she never thought there were any other summoners in the world besides Dagger and herself, since Dagger was the first summoner to meet Eiko three years ago. Eiko wishes to meet the new summoner and hopes he would return one day. This summoner is likely the son of the Motherly summoner. Zidane tells Eiko he came to the village to get her, as Dagger has longed to meet her again. Hearing this excites Eiko, as she always thought Dagger would never have the time to play since becoming Queen of Alexandria. Zidane tells Eiko that he convinced Dagger to spend more time with her. Hearing this warms Eiko's heart, she thanks Zidane and they head off in the direction of Alexandria. Before reaching Alexandria, they spot creatures egressing from Quan's Cave, Zidane suggested they check it out first. The Shrine Returning to the dwelling, Zidane says they never got a chance to see Dagger yet, as they have came to Quan's Cave to see where those creatures where coming from. They find a shrine deep within Quan's Cave and plan to explore it. Regrading the beasts, Eiko feels they have a similar presence to Eidolons, and that may be what they seen exiting the cave. Within the shrine, the party doesn't find any beasts inside, only cryptographic messages they call "strange markings" and a tomb further inside. Eiko, after seeing the markings, suggestion that whoever built the tomb, or discovered it attempted to summon a beast, likely an Eidolon, and they've discovered an ascension ritual. The decide to bring the message to Dagger; Eiko suggests they travel the world to find clues on the matter. Zidane decides they split up and check locations in the overworld. Before they leave, a mysterious voice fills the shrine. Questioning it, the voices appear to be Alexandra's court jesters, Zorn and Thorn. It is unclear how they have been revived, or if they are even in-body at all, given they are never seen, they are only spirits. The two comically taught the party, saying they cannot find the entrance again to the Crystal World, where an apparent entity prepares to do the worse inside. They leave without leaving the party with much info. The party continues to split up and search the world. The Queen Egresses Back in Alexandria, Steiner delivers the news to Dagger. Dagger begins by asking where he's been all this time, to his response, he wonders did she not see the black substance materializes in skies during the play, '''I Want to Be Your Canary'. Dagger, baffled by his words, asks if he is okay, Steiner is unsure himself, but stating he must be the only one who remembers such moment. He then delivers the news to Dagger about the shrine and tomb found in Quan's Cave. He mentions Zidane and himself has found it, to Dagger's relive, she is told Zidane is in good condition. She asks Steiner what they found in the shrine, to his response, no beasts, only a series of strange marks and tomb deeper inside. Dagger decides to send the message to Lindblum and send a team to investigate the tomb further and readies herself to leave for her journey to the mines. Steiner asks where is it she is going; she tells him she is going to explore the mines in Fossil Roo as she's been told word of the same beast being seen inside. To her determination, she implies, she cannot just sit here and do nothing while the unknown goes unsolved. Steiner insists on accompanying her, as he cannot let her be put in a situation that would be beyond her efforts; that would not be good for Alexandria, showing his allegiance to Dagger remains the same, if not stronger. Dagger agrees to let him join, and they set out for the Marshland leading to Fossil Roo. Lindblum Hideout In Lindblum, Cinna arrives at the Tantalus hideout, to his surprise, none of the Tantalus bandits are there. Confused, he searches around and finds a discarded letter from Marcus that reads: "Hey Cinna, out for the day. Got a date with this girl named Rachel. Marcus". Cinna questions the name Rachel, before joking remaking: "Locke's not gonna like this!" Mountain Path At the mountain path, Eiko discovers a mysterious girl apparently stranded on the path. However, when she attempts to confront her, the girl gives no answer. Ignoring Eiko's cries to get a response, the girl replies: "Incomprehensible" before disappearing out of sight. Baffled, Eiko decided to head back to the others and report what she's found. Treno - Thieves In Treno, Zidane has just arrived, and to his surprise, the city is completely overrun by thieves. He makes his way around the city until he is interrupted with a blinding flash and he is transported anterior of the Iifa Tree. Entity in the Iifa Tree Hearing a voice in his head, Zidane is led deeper in the Iifa Tree. The voice begs him to make with haste before it's too late. Inside the Iifa Tree, Zidane questions what is happening to him when he hears a maniacal laugh in the far distance. The voice speaks of needing to "open the entrance..." and then its grand prize awaits in the Crystal". The voice then orders his servants to revive the Memoria. Unknown who could be behind the voice, Zidane concludes it is not Zorn and Thorn. Marshland and Mines Arriving at Qu's Marsh, Dagger and Steiner meet with Quina, who is needed to guide them through the thicket of the marsh to enter Fossil Roo. Inside Fossil Roo, Dagger discovers there is a mist present there,, a very dense amount at that. She fears the worse has already come. Deeper inside, the two desicover the path ahead has been blocked. Dagger wonders what may have caused the cave in, when the two are ambushed by the Demon Machina. After defeating the Machina, Dagger states that that monster was different than one's they've encountered before. She decides to head to Lindblum personally her self to alert Cid of the occurrences. Lindblum Castle At Lindblum Castle, Dagger and Steiner have just arrived to tell tell Cid of the occurrences in Fossil Roo following the report of beasts from Quan's Cave. Cid remarks that they are left to scavenge their own land for answers, since they currently have such little leads on the situation unfolding. Daguerreo/The Magic Castle Freya has arrived at Daguerreo, noticing nothing out of the ordinary at first in the library, expect the strange monster situated far north of the area. Upon approaching it, she is transported into Ipsen's Castle. She shows little emotion to just having been randomly transported to another location out of her control. She takes the elevator down to the castle's sword room whee she encounters a strange hooded man. When she attempts to confront, he tells her she never fails to amuse me. To her response, she asks who is he. He tells her the game ends now". The hooded man likely has been toying with Freya's conscious, an undefined power only revealed this moment, leading Freya to believe she's following the voice of Fratley. The hooded man tells her to save her energy, she will need it. .]] Rendezvous at Lindblum Castle Zidane, Eiko and Freya arrive later at Lindblum castle, reporting what they found around the world, and how the strange occurrences appear to link to the hooded man. Zidane tells the group what he has discovered since exploring Treno. He retells of waking up anterior to the Iifa Tree and being led inside by a voice in his head. There, is where he hears the maniacal voice speak of "opening the entrance" and claiming its grand prize in the Crystal World. The voice Zidane heard is speculated by the party to be the hooded man. The party later finds the Memoria to have been revived and set out to enter it, following in the hooded man's tracks. Memoria Revisited The party arrives at the entrance of the Memoria, following the tracks of the hooded man. They encounter augmented versions of the monsters once fought previously; on their way to the Crystal World, which has already been opened. Crystal World Within the Crystal World the party must defeat the Ultima Weapon just before the hooded man. Afterwards, the party is able to confront the hooded man, who prepares to summon a gargantuan beast. The hooded man explains his desires to absorb all of the beast's power. Zidane asks who is he and why he desire to do so. The hooded man responses: "To rule your world, of course!". He desires to gain immortality and build the empire of Maenhanoj, officially revealing his identity. Before the party could interrupt his scheme, Maenhanoj calls forth the beast, who rises within the depths of the ocean between the Mist and Forgotten Continents; without hesitation, the beast begins to rain destruction on the world of Gaia. Baffled, Zidane wonders if that's the beast he desired to awaken, and the party hurries to leave the the Crystal World before it collapses on them. Apocalypse The party is able to escape the Crystal World and Memoria before it is destroyed again. They land safely on the Hilda Garde, where Zidane wonders if there's anyway to diffuse the creature's rage. However, it is too late, as Lavos's power has reached many parts of the world, raining destruction across it. His power eventually hits the Hilda Garde airship as the party attempts to hang on, but cannot. They are flung off the airship and submerged into the ocean, and a large portal is formed as Lavos causes a catastrophe on the world of Gaia. Allusions * During the Lindblum event, Cinna finds Marcus's letter where he mentions having a date with a girl named Rachel, later with Cinna remarking: "Locke's not gonna like this!", a possible reference to Locke Cole and his lover, Rachel. * During the Treno event, Zidane discovers the entire city has been overrun by thieves, an allusion to the location Zozo. * During the Iifa Tree event, Zidane here's a strange, maniacal voice who says the line: "I'm a god! I'm all powerful!" followed by a maniacal laugh. During the final conflict, it is revealed to be the dark god. The concept is a possible reference to Kefka's remark in the Magitek Research Facility after discovering him. * During the Qu's Marsh event, Quina speaks of not having caught frogs lately, and says he/she is soon to find more yummy-yummies on the "Veldt", a possible reference to the Veldt location. * During the final conflict event, the party encounters the Ultima Weapon just before confronting the hooded man; an allusion to the event of the Floating Continent. * The rise of the gargantuan beast, Lavos, causing the apocalypse to the world of Gaia is, in terms, similar to the Warring Triad causing the apocalypse of the World of Balance. * In early builds, what was to be the initial cause of the apocalypse was not of the dark god summoning Lavos in the Crystal World, but of the misalignment of the three statues within Desert Palace. This included a trio of statues arranged in a triangular fashion. Two are decidedly demonic looking, replete with bat-like wings and tridents, and are referred to as the "Promise of the Evil God" and "Truth of the Devil." The white angelic statue in the middle is called the "Illusion of the Goddess." This alludes to the Warring Triad from Final Fantasy VI, which the dark god was to move them out of alignment similar to Kefka's actions that would send the world into an apocalyptic state. The dark god's lust for power would come from his desire of absorbing the magic from the trio statues, instead from Lavos, and ultimately, adumbrated the actions of Kefka. This was changed in the final build as Aleksandr wanted a closer facsimile to Chrono Trigger, connecting the dark god's role with Lavos. This early initial concept has since been downplayed to power granted to Vivi upon solving the statue puzzle in Desert Palace in Final Fantasy IX Type-0. * The title "Ascension" was chosen for the first entry in the series as an allude to the dark god's rise to ascension. With the repercussion of his rise revealed in the second entry of the series, and his unfathomable success revealed in the final entry of the series. Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Final Fantasy